


Paano Na Ako

by inaexhoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, slight xiuchen if you squint
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaexhoe/pseuds/inaexhoe
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun met in Canada four years after their break - up.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	Paano Na Ako

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing a ChanBaek filo fic. Bigla ko lang din talaga naisipan na mag sulat nito since this plot has been in my drafts for months.

For two years of Baekhyun staying in Canada, he could say that he was happy. Ang mga bagay na akala niya ay hindi na matutupad ay mangyayari rin pala. Tiniis nya ang pangungulila niya sa kanyang pamilya at mga kaibigan. The support system he always had was away from him so he thought that working here was a bad idea.

"I knew I could always count on you." Mr. Reignard, the Chief Executive Officer ng kanyang pinag tatrabahuhan na kompanya ay inatasan nanaman sya to check on the information needed for the client they had to meet with next week. As a CFO, trabaho niyang halungkatin ang financial standing ng mga clients and potential investors before they could schedule a meeting with them. One would say that his job is very important, money has always been the bloodline of a company, and as someone who had a Master's degree sa Accountancy, he was fit for the job.

See, Baekhyun Ryllce Byun only wanted to be a CPA, yung magtatrabaho lang sa Audit Firm, okay na, yun lang talaga ang pangarap niya dahil para sa kanya, kontento na sya roon but when things happened, yung tipong hindi nya talaga inasahang mangyari ang nagdala sa kanya sa kung ano man siya ngayon.

As he went back to his office, napatulala nalang siya sa pagod. Baekhyun was sleep deprived. Kulang na nga sa tulog, hindi pa nakakakain sa oras. His job demands a lot of time. Hindi naman nya expected ito, especially na siya raw ang 'favorite' employee at 'right hand' ng CEO. Wala siyang 'Baekhyun Privelege' okay?

Napamulat nalang siya when Sehun, his oh so good friend called him "Bry, ano di ka pa ba uuwi?"

He met Sehun on his very first day sa work nya dito. When his day started with puro kamalasan dahil first, late siyang nagising so he wasn't able to have breakfast. Second, dahil hindi siya nakakain, he bought coffee nalang sa Vendo and third, dahil nag mamadali siya nabunggo nya si Sehun Axeil Oh kaya tumilapon ang kape sa napaka puti nyang undershirt at nagpakawala ng malutong na "Putangina naman"

They weren't really off to a good start pero as days go by, he would admit that Sehun made his days in Canada bearable.

Nagpakawala ng malalim na buntong hininga ang ating bida. "Pwedeng sumabay nalang sa'yo? Iiwan ko nalang ang kotse ko sa basement." Dahil mabait nga daw si Sehun, pumayag naman ito.

While they are in the car, malayo ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa bintana at napansin naman ito ng kanyang kaibigan. "Ano problema natin dyan?"

"Nakakapagod lang, tangina naman, may hininging pabor sa'kin si Sir, since malapit na raw manganak ang asawa niya, mag fafile sya ng leave tapos pota sa'kin pa talaga pinasa ang trabaho." Ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay ang ginagawa siyang alipin.

Dahil sa naiinis sya, tumatawa tawa pa talaga ang walang kwenta niyang kaibigan."Hoy kalma, may dagdag sweldo naman yan eh."

Napintig ang kanyang tenga dahil doon "Ayoko maging slave laborer no. Ang gusto ko pahinga."

"Bry ayaw mo 'non? Malilibre mo na rin ako sa wakas?" Fucking audacity naman talaga ng kuripot na' to.

When the next day came, he didn't expect his boss na mag early leave. Dahil sa antok pa siya at kulang ang 5 hours of sleep niya, hindi niya masyado na gets ang e-mail na sinend ng CEO nila kanina. So, he was surprised nang i brief na siya ng sekretarya nito about sa meeting ng isa sa kanilang potential investor. "Wait. What do you fucking mean?"

Agad napalunok ang secretary nito dahil sa mura niya which was unsual, kasi Baekhyun never cursed in front of his co-workers, maliban kay Sehun. He was always calm.

"Uh Sir, Mr. Reignard already sent you an email regarding the situation. He filed an early leave and I was told to brief you again on his appointments today."

Naramdaman niyang sumakit ang ulo niya bigla sa narinig. He thought he still has a week to prepare before his boss would take his leave at masyadong marami pa ang kailangan niyang tapusin sa sarili niyang trabaho." What would the appointments then be? "

The secretary made a run through of the schedules and paper works the CEO left at his disposal. "Then sir, according to Mr. Reignard, there are change of plans with the meeting, instead of 10:00 AM, the investor would like to have it as a lunch meeting, so he would probably be here at noon."Tanging tango lang ang nasagot ni Baekhyun.

Agad niyang hiningi ang details and proposed contract na dapat pag usapan nila mamaya ng kanilang investor. Baekhyun suddenly felt the pressure when he remembered that the Board really wanted to catch this deal with this certain one, and when he made a review, he was not surprised as he saw na the company had a big advantage if makukuha niya ang tiwala nito.

But he wasn't prepared on what he saw on the next page.

He was so sure last week that when he checked the information ibang Mr. Park ang nakalagay dito. Who would have thought that it would be his motherfucking ex na akala niya ang migiging end game na niya talaga four years ago.

Baekhyun feel tears pricked in his eyes. Sa apat na taon na pag iisa niya at sa pilit nyang kalimutan ito, when he thought na okay na sya, just a single glimpse on his name and picture would tear his heart all over again.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Talagang malas nanaman sya today. He immediately called the secretary. "Ms. Shawn, I thought Mr. Chunwoo Park would be the one I will be meeting today?" His eye were pleading as if saying please please please wag naman sana.

"Sir, the CEO position was already passed down to his son just two days ago, and this would also be the very first deal Mr. Chanyeol Park would handle."

Biglang nanlamig si Baekhyun sa narinig, agad niyang kinuha ang phone nya to verify it and parang pinagsakluban sya ng langit at lupa nung makita nya na it really was in the news.

If someone would ask Baekhyun Ryllce 'Are you happy?' He would definitely say yes.

"Bub, I'm really sorry babawi ako sa'yo. Hindi ko lang talaga expected na ipapatawag ako ni Ma'am Suarez ngayon." Halatang disappointed ang kanyang kasintahan.

They planned this day nang maigi, no distractions, no work, just a day for them. Alone time lang sana sa mag jowa na halos isang linggo nang busy. But Baekhyun, the very understanding at inlove na boyfriend said na "It's okay Yeol, I can wait."

Ngunit nainis si Chanyeol dahil sabi nya "Bub, it's totally not okay but don't worry baka pwede ko sabihin na emergency lang tapos tatakas ako." Patawa na sabi ng kanyang kabiyak. He rolled his eyes at that. "Loko, pag ikaw mapagsabihan nanaman ng dad mo."

Baekhyun knew they own a company, pero sa halos six years na nilang magka relasyon, he didn't bother knowing more about it. Ang alam lang niya, ang jowa nya ang heir at nakatakda nang sya ang susunod na mamamahala dito." Eh kasi naman eh, sabi ko wag ako tawagan o istorbuhin."

Chanyeol was on his training as part of preparation na rin at supportive naman talaga sya sa mga milestones ng kanyang jowa. "Kasalanan ba naman ni Ma'am Suarez na hindi mo tinapos kagabi yung work mo, yan tuloy." and Chanyeol said something na "Eh I badly miss you na Bub, all I really wanted to do last night was to go home."

Tignan mo, mag tatrabaho na nga lang, mag papakilig pa. "Shut up Yeol, tapusin mo na yan para makauwi ka na." and he heard him make a boisterous laugh saka sinabihan na "Sige na Bub, ibaba mo na ang sama na ng tingin ni Ma'am sa'kin."

Baekhyun was broken out of his reverie nung tinawag na sya ng secretary nya "Sir, the representatives of PAMG Corp are already here."

Baekhyun looks at his watch to see na 12:00 na pala at parang gusto nalang niyang tawagin si Sehun na kung sana pumalit na muna sya sa kanya. "Sir, they're already in the Conference Room, Mr. Oh said that you are already requested to join." Mukhang no choice.

Come on B, show him na okay ka na. You've already moved on.

Feeling nya maiihi na siya sa kaba. Mas malupit pa'to sa oral recitations na na experience niya dati nung nasa College sya. This is the type of nervousness na ayaw niya. Putangina naman, naka dalawang baso ng kape pa naman siya kanina.

Tumikhim sya saglit his eyes are directly on him. "Good day everyone!"

Sa tagal na niyang kilala ang dating kasintahan, he could definitely say na he was surprised, but that was immediately replaced with a poker face. Poker face lang ba talaga? If you would ask everyone around here, they would say yes, but not Baekhyun. Years have passed yet kilalang kilala niya parin kung paano mangusap ang mga mata nito.

He smiles at the people around, with a new found confidence he went directly to his seat. "Mr. Byun here is our Chief Financial Officer." Agad siyang pinakilala ni Sehun sa lahat while he shakes hands with the investors. Huli ay kay Chanyeol na mukhang matagal tagal siya hinawakan bago binitawan.

Baekhyun starts talking aware of the gaze that was thrown at him "Mr. Reignard extends his apologies as he would not be around today for some personal reason."

Someone claps their hands "Oh yes, I heard that his wife is heavily pregnant and he took a leave for her. Ahh, this is why I really like him, what a Family loving man." He smiled at him, if he is not mistaken, pinsan ito ni Chanyeol." Yes Mr. Kim, that's why I'm here today since he gave me this responsibility on his behalf." Tango lang at ngiti ang sagot ni Junmyeon.

He doesn't know kung kilala ba siya nito. Kim Junmyeon is Park Chanyeol's cousin na nasa Hong Kong nung mga panahon na sila pa. Hindi rin naman talaga sila nagkikita noon, he's just not sure kung na kwento ba ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa kanila dati. "Ayy that's not a problem, I heard you are also from the Philippines, na kakaintindi naman tayo dito lahat ng Tagalog 'diba?" He laughs and says "Yes Mr. Kim."

And there they started the meeting.

"Thank you so much for choosing this company Mr. Park." Baekhyun talks professionally as if mukhang walang bahid na galit. Throughout the course of the meeting, walang masyadong inputs na pinupuna si Chanyeol sa kanya, kung meron man, kay Junmyeon galing lahat.

" Mr. Byun, since we'll be working together, why don't we talk over lunch?" Inosenteng tanong ni Mr. Kim at sabay napabaling silang dalawa sa kanya. He is weighing down kung ano ba dapat nyang gagawin. Chanyeol just looked at him. Kung babasahin niya, he's looking like he was also really anticipating sa sagot niya.

Hilaw na napatawa si Baekhyun, "Oh I'm really sorry Mr. Kim, I would also gladly have some lunch with you, but I really need to go now. Kanina pa rin kasi talaga tumatawag si Mr. CEO sa'kin." Pasimple nyang binalingan ng tingin si Chanyeol and he looks disappointed? Bumagsak ang mga balikat nito." Oh, okay but next time then?"

"Of course Mr. Kim, walang problema yan."

He didn't lie. Kanina pa talaga tawag nang tawag sa kanya ang boss nya asking an update tungkol sa meeting nito. The CEO was elated when he found out na napapayag nya itong ituloy ang deal at ang pag invest nito sa kanila.

Kung hindi naman siya tumawag, hindi pa rin naman talaga siya papayag na sumama sa kanila mag lunch. Bahala nang mag sinungaling sya, what matters is that naiwasan nya ang ex nya.

Because of the call, hindi siya nakakain ng lunch, pero he was still thankful kasi di siya lalabas at baka makasalubong pa nya siya.

He hears knocks to his office "Mr. Byun? Mr. Park asked me to give this to you." agad syang kinabahan ulit. Ano nanaman bang pakulo ito?

The secretary puts a packed lunch on his table. Napakunot ang noo niya. What the hell?

*Alam kong you would not go out from your office, maybe because you don't want to see me but Baekhyun, you need to eat.

\- Chanyeol

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman. Dapat ba siyang matuwa? Magalit? Ang tanong ay bakit? Why would he do this and act as if parang nothing happened?

He doesn't know what kind of game Chanyeol is trying to play.

Their fall out started when Chanyeol became busy with his work.

Their scheduled plans every weekends became non existent. Palagi nalang nasa trabaho ang kanyang kasintahan noon and he felt so alone. The fact that they are living together ngunit parang pakiramdam niya ay siya lang mag-isa sa bahay. It's not just the chores na siya lang ang tumatapos but Chanyeol has been going home late when he's already asleep tapos aalis sa umaga when he's also still asleep. That has been going on for weeks.

Alam naman niya ang bigat ng trabaho ni Chanyeol that time as a Manager. Pero kinikimkim niya ang tampo at disappointment everytime his boyfriend promises something along with 'babawi ako sa' yo Bub.' tapos matatapos lang sa' sorry Bub hindi ko na napansin ang oras.' Ang palaging tanong nya ay' kailan?' Kailan ba babawi si Chanyeol? Kailan ba niya tutuparin ang mga pangako niyang mag ddate sila, na walang iisorbo sa kanila na trabaho.

Baekhyun is also a Manager sa kanyang pinagtatrabahuhang Insurance Company that time but he wasn't like that. He makes time for them. He makes sure na mayroon din siyang day off na nakalaan para sa kanila.

Two weeks na silang walang ayos na pag uusap. When did Chanyeol became so close yet so far?

Yet he still gave him the benefit of the doubt. Malapit na sila mag monthsary and even when Baekhyun knows na ayaw nya, sya mismo ang ayaw mag celebrate but Chanyeol on the other hand is not. He's still plans a dinner date for them because according to him 'All the best for you Bub. You deserve it.'

Ngayon. This time for their monthsary ay magluluto nalang siya for them. Maybe it's also time narin na siya ang mag effort for it.

It's almost 11:00 pm pero wala pa ring Chanyeol na dumarating. Ang alam niya supposedly ay dapat 9:30 palang ay nasa bahay na siya.

He laughed at himself "Tangina naman, kung kailan pa ako nag hintay at nag effort."

Ten minutes pa siya nag hintay when finally he arrived. Tinignan niya ito at naghintay na mapansin siya and when his gaze went to him he looked apologetic. Alam na ni Baekhyun na mag sosorry ulit 'to. Palagi nalang, para na silang sirang plaka.

" Bub sorry. I' m sorry talaga ang dami lang kailangan tapusin." Chanyeol walk closer and sat beside him. Agad naman nya napansin ang mga pagkain na nakahanda and he looked at him with a questioning gaze.

He realized na nakalimutan nga niya ito. And again for the nth time he is disappointed but not surprised.

He mumbled a "Happy Monthsary" with a sad smile. Pakiramdam niya ay iiyak at sasabog na siya anytime dahil pagod na sya. Pagod na siya sa nangyayari sa kanila.

Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol and immediately enveloped him in a hug nang paulit ulit nanamang sabi ng sorry sorry. He even tried to calm down and thought to himself na 'puta kulang nalang magiging Super Junior member na tong jowa niya sa kaka sorry.' he laughed at his own joke.

Bumitiw siya sa yakap at pinahid ang sariling luha. He heaved a sigh and looked at him. Sa tingin niya ang usual na sasabihin niyang 'I understand' ay napagod narin sa paulit ulit na rin niyang bigkas nito.

"Chanyeol paulit ulit nalang ba talaga tayo nito? Hindi ka pa ba napapagod nyan?" At tila parang napintig ang tenga ni Chanyeol sa kanyang narinig.

"Bry, alam mo naman diba? Naiintindihan mo naman na ang dami ko lang talagang kailangan tapusin. And I am sorry. I'm sorry kasi nakalimutan kong-

Biglang tumayo si Baekhyun. Puno na siya. Punong puno na.

" Hindi naman yun yung punto ko eh. I know you're sorry kasi nakalimutan mo but that's not what makes me mad."

"Eh di ano? Kasi ngayon lang kita nakitang galit na galit" He sounded so tired as well.

"Pilit kong iniintindi yang trabaho mo Chanyeol kasi alam kong you're pressured by your Dad pero sa ilang beses mong pag sabi ng sorry. How sorry are you really?" Tumayo na rin si Chanyeol while ruffling his hair. He was frustrated.

"Eh anong gusto mong gawin ko? To choose you over my job?!" Halatang mas galit dahil sumisigaw na ito.

Napa awang ang bibig ni Baekhyun as if hindi niya akalain na ito ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi naman yun ang gusto nya eh.

"Hindi naman yun yung hinihingi ko Yeol. Gusto ko yung atensyon mo, yung oras mo. I want my Chanyeol back. Yung lang Yeol."

Chanyeol has his gaze on the floor na parang natutulala nalang. "If you can't be supportive of me, then I think it's better to end this."

Parang ang dali lang para sa kanya yun, like he was just waiting for a perfect time to say it.

But Baekhyun was stubborn. Kung kailangan niyang ipamukha kay Chanyeol na dyan siya nag kakamali then fine.

"What do you think I am doing all this time Yeol? Simula palang noon, alam ko naman eh. I know the consequences if I'll still hold on to this. Mali ba na magsabi ng hinanakit? Because Chanyeol, nararamdaman ko nang wala na eh, na unti unti kanang kinukuha sa akin. You were not like this before. Kahit ang dami mo nang ginagawa, you still make time for me. At alam mo ang mas nakakagalit? Yung malaman ko sa Dad mo na he was pestering you to rest and have a day off and when I asked what for, he said for you to make time for me. I was waiting for you to do it and the fact that your Dad told you to do so and yet." Pumipiyok ang boses ni Baekhyun while trying to speak.

"Hindi kita sinusumbatan ha, pero Yeol pareho naman tayong busy but I also make sure na hindi ako sumobra. But now I know why. You'd rather spend your time for work than with me." Ngumiti siya ng mapait. He knew the signs were there but he was in denial.

The next day, Chanyeol was not surprised anymore when he found their closet empty of Baekhyun's clothes.

And he realized what he lost when he found a note beside him.

"I don't want you to be stuck in a relationship where you felt like you need to choose and so I'm letting you go.

I love you. Palagi yan."

Ayaw sayangin ni Baekhyun ang pagkain kahit na mapride siyang tao. So with no choices left, he opens the packed lunch and ate with a heavy heart.

Nilunod niya ang sarili sa trabaho in the following days dahil no, hindi siya pwedeng mag pa apekto sa nangyari last time. Kung tutuusin, he guessed na baka guilty lang ang dati nitong kasintahan and he wants to work together with no heavy feelings.

Right, trabaho lang. Walang personalan.

"Sir, we still have several minutes left before the meeting will start." his secretary made a reminder dahil nahahalata nitong medyo pre - occupied ang boss nitong mga nakaraang araw. "Thank you, we should get going then."

This will be the second time na magkikita sila ulit. And no, he was not anticipating it, gusto lang niya ihanda ang sarili.

When he entered the Room he took note na wala naman pala ito at agad namang napansin ni Junmyeon ito." Mr. Byun, Our CEO had prior appointments so ako lang muna ngayon ang present."

Baekhyun didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad.

When he goes back to his office, he sees Sehun lounging on the sofa. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"What do you think of Kim Junmyeon?" Sehun plays with the displayed bonsai tree above his table.

"Why are you asking me that?" He shrugs then smirks and he knows what he meant.

"Hoy gago, wag yung investor. Peste naman Sehun ilagay mo yang libog mo somewhere." Napahalakhak ang kaibigan nya dahil sa sinabing kabalastugan neto.

"Hindi naman ah. Just a date. Aalukin ko lang ng date tapos if okay edi baka go on with a serious one? And I think he's not the type of person na just in for a fling or a one night stand." Pero mas lumukot ang mukha ni Baekhyun. "And if he is, may plano ka? Sinasabi ko sayo Sehun Axeil, wag na wag kang mag kakamali-

He shook his head" No no no, what I mean is a serious one nga. At kahit pa kung gusto niya mag sex na kami, sino naman ako para tumanggi diba?"

And when Baekhyun picks up a book to throw it at him agad din namang kinuha ni Sehun ang bagay na kanina pa nya pinaglalaruan and he shouted " Wag yung Bonsai ko!"

Their banter was cut short when his secretary informed him na kailangan na nyang umalis for another appointment.

He's happy since he was able to secure another deal with a multi national company. Ayos na rin yon para marealize din naman ng CEO nila na ang laki na ng ambag niya sa kompanya at baka bigyan siya ng matagal tagal na break. Deserve niya yon.

He started to pack his things dahil atat na siyang umuwi at gutom na gutom na sya. While he was on his way sa basement laking gulat nalang niya nang nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa may waiting area malapit sa guard. Agad itong tumayo when he saw him and approached him.

Anong ginagawa nito dito? He looked at his wrist watch and it was 7:00 pm, the meeting with Mr. Kim ended nung 3:00 pm palang.

"Yes Mr. Park, may kailangan po ba kayo?" Baekhyun's voice cracked, halatang kinakabahan.

"Baekhyun" Nag aalangan pa si Chanyeol. Tinatansya if this is the right thing to do. Hindi rin naman alam ni Baekhyun kung may dapat ba silang pag usapan regarding sa isang joined project nila o sa investment ba nila ito.

Baka babawiin? Puta wag naman sana.

"Baekhyun?" He looks amused.

Nagulat bigla sya nung hinawakan na niya ang balikat nito. "Are you okay?"

"H-huh? Ah yes, I'm sorry Mr. Park medyo pre occupied lang." Lumungkot ang muka nito bigla. Ang bipolar naman ano naman bang kailangan nito?

"Baekhyun, just call me Chanyeol please. Gusto sana kitang yayain for dinner? I hope you haven't eaten yet." He smiled. That kind of smile na namimiss nya.

Hindi naman marupok si Baekhyun, pero dahil bilang respeto na rin kay Chanyeol as their investor ay pumayag nalang ito.

Since they have their own cars, they agreed na magkita nalang sila sa restaurant and while he was driving, he contemplated if baka pwede mag u-turn nalang siya at iwasan ulit ang ex nya. But that would mean na talagang affected pa siya nito.

They arrived at a five star restaurant. Halatang mayayaman lang ang kumakain dito at parang gusto niyang umurong ulit. Alam naman niyang mayaman si Chanyeol pero bakit sa ganito pa talaga? At kahit na afford naman nya, ayaw niyang mag waldas sa pagkaing hindi naman nakakabusog.

And as if Chanyeol knew about it, agad niyang pinuntahan si Baekhyun. "Hey, let's go?"

It was awkward. Syempre it would be. The last time they talked ng maayos talaga ay yung break up pa nila. And even when they both don't know what will happen after this, desidido na si Chanyeol to fix everything he had to fix.

When they settled to their seats, agad na itong nagsalita. "I would be direct to the point Bry, I want us to talk."

Parang maiiyak si Baekhyun when he heard him say it dahil parang after four years bakit ngayon lang? Pero he had to see what's in it for them at pumayag itong makipag usap. But before that, he have to eat first dahil baka bigla siyang mahimatay sa nangyayari ngayon.

Their dinner was silent at naninibago si Baekhyun. Everything would really change after years of not talking no? Partida at ex nya pa ang nasa harap ngayon. He was not oblivious naman sa pa tingin tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. His ex was not trying to be discrete as well at ngumingiti lang everytime their eyes would meet.

And with those little actions, he knew that whatever they have to talk about, he would be okay.

Tapos na sila pero nag yaya pa si Chanyeol na sa bahay nalang muna sila mag usap dahil nahahalata niyang pagod na ito.

For him, this was a red signal. Bakit pa?

"No Chanyeol, if you want us to talk. Then we'll talk here." He saw him biting his lips, this is a sign na kinakabahan ito but what he didn't expect was for Chanyeol to cry.

Wala siyang ibang naririnig but the broken sobs that his ex were trying to suppress. Sa loob ng anim na taon nilang pagsasama, he never saw him this broken. Umiiyak naman talaga si Chanyeol dati pa, pero itong iyak na nakikita niya ngayon ay para siyang bibiyakin. Para itong bata na iniwan ng magulang na hindi alam ang gagawin. Gusto niya itong lapitan, hawakan at yakapin but he knows na hindi muna. Hindi pa dapat.

When what's left was sniffs and subtle hiccups, binigyan nya ito ng maiinom. He heard him mumbles a "Thank you".

Huminga si Chanyeol ng malalim at nagsimulang mag salita. "I searched for you everywhere when you left the apartment. Tinawagan ko sina Jongdae but they didn't know as well. Pinuntahan ko sina Tita sa Batanes nag babakasakaling you went home kahit na alam kong hindi kayo okay ng mga magulang mo. I searched high and low for you Bry, but it's just you were gone. Like you don't want anyone of us even our friends to find out where you were." Pumiyok ang boses nito at agad pinunasan ang bumabadyang mga luha.

"I went to Japan first. I took the offer when my boss asked me if I was willing to be transferred." Baekhyun's voice was stable halatang he was trained to be calm in these situations.

"You didn't know because I was supposed to tell you that night. I don't want to take the offer naman because I want to stay with you. You know I don't like long-distance Yeol, pero gusto ko paring sabihin yun sa'yo. I want you to know that I'm choosing to stay with you kahit ano pa man yan." he was getting emotional and Chanyeol isn't doing better.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol na napakawala nyang kwentang kasintahan because Baekhyun could've been more successful pero mas pipiliin niyang manatili sa tabi niya.

"But I was left with no choice kasi ayaw kong makisawsaw sa problema ng mga kaibigan natin. Jongdae wasn't holding well with Minseok. Sila Kyungsoo naman ay balak nang mag migrate pa NY. My family, they hated me to the core, and when you decided to end us I felt so alone." Baekhyun started crying then and there. Before he went to Japan, matagal ng hindi ayos ang relasyon nya sa kanyang mga magulang. Naging okay lang sila when he informed them na aalis naman sya papuntang Canada.

"Bub..

Napahagulhol si Baekhyun when he heard Chanyeol called him with. The last time he heard that was four years ago at ngayon lang niya ito narinig ulit.

"Kasi Chanyeol when you told me it was better to end us pakiramdam ko naglaho lahat ng plano ko para sa sarili ko, sa'yo at sa'tin. I was so sure that I'm gonna build my future with you. Nakalatag na lahat ng plano ko sa'ting dalawa and when we ended, I was so lost, I didn't know where to start again. I felt na napagiwanan na ako ng mundo. Naisip ko that time paano na ako? You have your family with you pero ako? Wala." Dali daling tumayo si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi nya at agad syang niyakap nito.

He couldn't speak well but he was trying so hard to let him know" Ikaw lang naman kasi ang meron ako eh. Ikaw lang." It was just a small whisper but Chanyeol heard him loud and clear. Kaya't mas hinigpitan nya ang yakap nito letting him know na hindi na. Hindi na sya ulit mag iisa.

Gusto pa sana niya na magsalita but Chanyeol told him na iuuwi na muna nya ito.

He was emotionally unstable, tired and stressed so when Chanyeol told him na siya na ang mag dadrive ng sasakyan nito pauwi para ihatid siya ay pumayag naman ito.

"What about your car?" He asked while his face was down looking at their intertwined hands. Hindi pa sila okay at marami pa silang dapat pag usapan pero the hand that's holding his made him smile a little.

"Don't worry Bub, nag text na'ko sa driver ko. Kukunin na niya yun mamaya."

He knew na hindi muna dapat sya landiin ni Chanyeol ngayon but he was left with no energy to talk. Gusto na niyang matulog nalang.

They arrived at his place at inalok niya itong pumasok muna." You have a nice place." Inikot ni Chanyeol ang mata niya checking his condo unit.

"I bought this place with my first salary as a CFO. Juice or wine?" he is searching for something to drink for them.

"Water is fine."

The silence was deafening, kahit na kumalma na siya kanina he felt shy. Nahihiya siyang nagpakita siya nga kahinaan when in fact, all he needed to do was to listen to his ex talk.

"I found out that you're here in Canada a month ago." Surprised was an understatement. Paano?

"Did my parents tell you then?" Mga magulang lang naman kasi nito ang may alam kung nasaan siya ngayon. But he shook his head no. "Although, I had visited them a lot of times and I knew na you stay in contact with them, I didn't ask. Kasi alam kong ayaw mong malaman ko and that you weren't ready to face me. But I always heard how you were doing and I am so proud of you Bub." Tila ba Chanyeol was here to always make him cry. He smiled like he knew he made him overwhelmed with what he said.

"Nalaman ko through Dad when he was checking your company's information, that time hindi pa ako CEO noon and I had to beg to let me take over para makita ka." Lumapit na sa kanya ang dating kasintahan and hugged him so tight for the second time that night." I promised to myself na hihintayin nalang kita but hindi ko kaya eh. Hindi ko na kayang maghintay especially na alam kong pwedeng pwede na kitang puntahan. The only reasonable thing to do was to go here for work just to see you." He couldn't speak at iyak nalang ang naririnig ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He probably looks so ugly right now pero bahala na, ngayon lang nya naramdaman ang saya ulit. He is happy. Natuwa syang malaman na Chanyeol didn't really leave him, andyan lang at nag mamatyag. He was with him all this time pero naghihintay lang itong malapitan sya.

"Did... did you know na magkikita tayo that day?" Tumango ito. "I knew"

Bumitiw si Baekhyun sa yakap at tinignan siya "But you looked surprised though?" He only smiles at him "Because years have passed and yet you're still so beautiful Bub. Kuhang kuha mo pa rin ako just like how it was ten years ago." Hindi na niya alam kung anong gagawin niya kasi he is so sure na sirang sira na ang mukha nito sa kakaiyak but Chanyeol only chuckles. " I'm sorry Bub so so sorry. Alam kong basag na yung sorry ko. When you asked me how sorry I really was I realized na ang gago ko pala talaga. I kept on repeating those words but it felt like I was only apologizing for the sake of it. Ni hindi man lang ako nag effort na ipakita sa'yo na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal. I broke so many promises I only made empty promises. I hated myself for it kasi alam ko paulit ulit nalang yun eh. I'm sorry kasi mapride ako Bub. I was mad kasi you were right. I have taken you for granted no? I took you for granted kasi alam kong you're so understanding and that every time I did something wrong I knew you'd always say 'its okay' na you understand." Chanyeol keeps on kissing his temple while caressing his head.

" Nakalimutan kong you're so selfless Bub. Na itatago mo nalang yung nararamdaman mo because you don't want other people to feel bad. Dahil din don hindi ko naisip na hindi na pala yun okay. Kasalanan ko, kasalanan ko lahat Bub and I am so sorry, so sorry for hurting you." He keeps on repeating those words all over again his voice so desperate na parang natatakot na wag siyang kamuhian ng taong mahal niya.

"I have no excuses kasi I was sidetracked with what I really want. Mahal kita Bub pero I failed you a lot of times already no?" He is now wiping Baekhyun's tears at hinahawi ang buhok nito na tumatabon na sa mga mata nya. "I'm sorry too." He only sighs when he hears that from Baekhyun at umiling. "But if only told you na nasasaktan na rin ako sa ginagawa mo, we could've avoided these things from happening."

Iling nang iling si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Hindi eh, kasalanan ko pa rin because that night, you were already telling me what you felt pero anong ginawa ko? Nagalit lang ako. I refused to listen to you tapos sinabi ko pang mas mabuti nang maghiwalay tayo. Hindi naman tama yon eh. I should have listened and kahit na hindi mo sabihin, dapat nakiramdam parin ako."

Hinawakan na niya ang mga kamay nito while looking at his eyes to let him know he is sincere, but he didn't have to do that kasi alam na ni Chanyeol yun." I want you to know na hindi kita pinapapili nun."

"I know, God I really regret everything I had said that time. Alam ko yun and I said that as a way of defense kasi alam ko namang tama ka eh and naubusan na ako ng rason. I felt like I need to justify myself kahit alam kong nasa mali na ako."

To ease the tension kasi ramdam ni nya na nagiguilty nanaman ulit si Chanyeol he pouts and says" Kasing taas kasi ng pride mo yang height mo. "

They laughed and Chanyeol knew he was forgiven.

At kahit na napatawad na siya nito, he would still court him again.

"I want to ask for a chance Bub. Last chance. Let's make this work please, I want us to work." Nagulantang si Baekhyun nang lumuhod ito sa harap nya.

"Yeol tayo ka please, you really don't have to do that. I am giving you a chance naman eh but you still need to work on it."

Chanyeol would never ask for more.

Dahil gabi na at biglang umulan, inalok nalang niya ito na dito nalang matulog. "Damit yan ni Sehun. Dito kasi yun natutulog minsan."

Sehun? He frowns. "Your General Manager? Bakit?" If there's one thing na gusto nyang gawin sa kanyang manliligaw ay yung pag selosin ito.

Baekhyun only shrugs at ngumiti. "We're fubus"

Napaawang ang bibig nito at parang namula sa inis. "Oh...Oh okay." tatango tango lang ito at tumitingin sa sahig trying to digest the fact na meron palang katalik ang nililigawan nya. He doesn't have any right to be jealous kasi wala namang sila, they had broken up pero hindi maiwasang hindi masaktan dito.

Nahalata niya na umigting ang panga nito at lumalalim ang hiningi. It was not a good joke.

"Hey hey hey I was just joking. Sehun's just a friend. Not fubu nor friends with benefits. Kaibigan lang talaga." Pumikit ito at tumawa ng mahina. "You really got me there Bub."

He saw na maiiyak nanaman ito ulit. Putangina naman Baekhyun Ryllce, kakabati nyo lang may kasalanan ka kaagad. As a comfort at pambawi nalang din niyakap niya ito. "Do you want to sleep beside me? Tulog lang Yeol get your mind out of the gutter." Tumawa si Chanyeol at umiling, "You're guilty, I know. But you didn't have to ask me that."

He looks at him with puppy eyes asking "Ayaw mo?" Tumawa lang ito at kinurot ang pisngi "Syempre gusto pero nanliligaw pa lang naman ako ulit Bub. I don't want to take advantage of you."

He tsked "You're not taking advantage naman of me eh namiss lang talaga kita. I want cuddles."

Chanyeol carries him upstairs and he knew he won. Hindi talaga siya matitiis nito.

Baekhyun Ryllce Byun wakes up with the love of his life beside him. Kanina pa ito halik nang halik sa pisngi at ilong nya kaya nang magising sya ay agad niyang nilayo ang mukha sabay kurot sa tenga. "Tsansing ka ha."

Ngunit ngmumiti lang ito hinalikan ang noo "Good morning Bub."

Chanyeol cooks their breakfast. The routine they had before their break up was back again ang pinagbago lang ay mas clingy at vocal na si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Ako na mag dadrive Bub. What time will you be free pala? Let's have lunch." Pinagbuksan siya ng pintuan nito sabay ngisi.

When he was settled on the drive seat, Baekhyun answered him na 11:00 ito mag kaka free time.

When they arrive sa office, Junmyeon was already there at napaghalataang may something sa kanila when he saw that his cousin was smiling at siya pa ang may bitbit sa mga gamit niya.

Chanyeol mouthed at him na 'Later'. Mamaya nalang niya sasabihin lahat.

"Hindi mo naman ako kailangan ihatid dito eh." Pagmamaktol na sabi ni Baekhyun because he saw how some of their employees staring at them. But his suitor insisted.

"Nah, may meeting rin naman kami mamaya with your Chaiman eh." Chanyeol is opening the curtains of his office and it makes him laugh.

"I have to go na Bub, call me okay?" he just noda and smiles and there he takes his leave syempre, not forgetting to kiss his forehead.

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, Sehun was there confused. He was about to ask him kung ano bang ginagawa nito but naalala nyang kaibigan lang pala ito ng Bub niya so he just smiled at tumango saka dumeretso na.

"May hindi ka ba sinasabi ha Bry?" Agad na nagmadali si Sehun para tanungin ito.

"Huh?"

"Yung CEO Park Chanyeol anong ginagawa nun dito?"

"He's the ex I was talking about." Lumaki ang mata ni Sehun "Ay gara ah, kayo na ulit? Ang rupok mo naman."

"Gago hindi pa, nanliligaw palang ulit."

Nilait naman siya nito sabay sabi nang "Ay maganda ka na nun?"

Tanging irap lang ang ginawa niya"Palibhasa kasi kalibugan lang alam mo."

"Ay puta foul yan!"

Chanyeol was courting him for three months already at he has never been this happy. Nung niligawan kasi siya nito before, two weeks lang yun at sinagot na niya agad since matagal tagal na rin naman talaga nag confess sa kanya si Chanyeol noon. Hindi lang siya niligawan agad kasi alam nilang hindi pa sila handa nung time na yun.

But Baekhyun right now has never been this sure before, ngayon lang. Mas sigurado na siya ngayon at alam niyang this was the happy ever after he was dreaming of four years ago. Bonus na yung careers na meron sila ngayon.

"Hi Bub." Masyado pang maaga para sunduin siya nito pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. If there is one thing na nagbago, that was Chanyeol making time for him. Sobra sobra pa nga ang oras na nilalaan niya para sa kanya. He had to tell him again and again na wag masyadong maging pabaya sa trabaho but he said inaayos niya daw talaga lahat with a plan na hindi na siya masyadong maging busy bago siya humingi ng second chance, because he did not want to happen it again. Tanga lang ang hindi maiinlove lalo sa kanya.

"Hey, ang aga mo naman. Hindi pako tapos sa work eh."

Umupo ito sa harap nya while taking some papers sa desk niya "Bub tulungan kita."

Last night, may konting tampuhan sila because Chanyeol found out na may three years pa pala siya before he will be transferred back sa Pilipinas and ito namang manliligaw nya, pinilit ang Dad to make him stay sa branch nila sa Canada because he wanted to stay with him. He was supposed to go home next week at napag usapan nila yon. They both knew how demanding their jobs could be tapos mapapalayo pa si Chanyeol. Yung time zones palang ay siguradong maaapektuhan na ang relasyon ng dalawa and so Chanyeol doesn't want to risk it.

"I felt like pinapapili nanaman kita eh."

"Bub, hindi nga yon ganun. I want to stay wherever you are. This, this is an opportunity for you when they asked you to stay here and ako, may office dito sa Canada, we have a branch din naman and so I can stay for three years as well. Saby tayong uuwi ng Pinas."

"But your life is there and not here. Mahihirapan ka."

"What are you taking about? My life is here because you're here. Ikaw naman ang buhay ko eh."

Their argument ended with Baekhyun crying while laughing saying "Yuck ang corny!" and Chanyeol tickling him.

They arrive at Baekhyun's unit at may plano siyang sagutin na si Chanyeol ngayon.

Perfect timing rin dahil they bought wine while they're on the way. "Yeol shower lang muna ako."

"Okay Bub, take your time."

When he was done agad uminit ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol of what he saw. It was Baekhyun wearing short shorts at shirt na sigurado siyang kanya. At dahil sa laki ng shirt na yon, it looks like he wasn't wearing anything below.

Tumikhim ito at uminom ng tubig. He was aware na naaepktuhan ito sa suot nya. To tease him further, lumapit ito sa kanya to hug him. Napalunok si Chanyeol sa pinag gagawa nya dito at pumikit. Fuck.

His left hand is already on his bulge na nagpahinga ng malalim kay Chanyeol. "Bub, what are you doing?"

Kumandong na siya sa kanya while grinding oh so slowly. "Puta Baekhyun. Ano bang ginagawa mo? We can't do this yet."

Dinilaan naman niya ang tenga nito bago bumulong "Why not? Boyfriend naman na kita."

Hindi na nakapagtiis si Chanyeol at agad na hinalikan ang nobyo. Makalat, mapusok at malaswa ang paglapat ng bibig ng dalawa. Habang nag hahalikan ay pilit na ginagalaw ni Baekhyun ang bewang at ungol lang nang ungol ang nasasagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Bumaba sya sa kandungan nito at dali daling hinanap ang zipper ng slacks nito.

"Puta" malutong na mura ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol nung simula nang dilaan ni Baekhyun ang tite nito. "Gusto mo yan hm? Masarap ba Baekhyun?"

He always gets turned on kapag nag tatagalog na si Chanyeol. "Tinatanong kitang puta ka. Masarap ba?" He was already mouth fucking him.

Tango lang ang tanging nasagot niya. Pilit niyang tinitignan ang mga mata nito at kita niya ang libog at ang pag awang ng bibig nito. Alam nyang nasasarapan na si Chanyeol at mas lalo siyang ginanahan." Tayo"

Nanginig na tumayo si Baekhyun at tumalikod sabay hubad ng shirt at shorts nito. Nakitang wala palang suot na boxers ang nobyo at mas lalo lang nabaliw si Chanyeol dito.

Isang sampal ang umalingawngaw sa unit niya na agad sinundan ng ungol. Binuhat siya ng kasintahan papunta sa kwarto nito at marahang binagsak sa kama. Dali rin namang hinubad nito ang suot pa niyang coat at polo. Habang ginagawa ito ni Chanyeol ay sinisipsip nanaman niya ang tite nito habang nasa butas naman niya ang isa niyang daliri. Dahil nasasarapan na siya ay kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang darili.

"Ahh!" Napasigaw siya ng pinatuwad siya nito sa kama at umungol nanaman nang may dumidila na sa butas niya. "Puta ang sarap mo." Sipsip dito, sipsip doon. Napansin nitong jinajakol ni Baekhyun ang sarili kaya inalis niya ito "Lalabasan kalang sa dila at tite ko." Sinabunutan nya ito sabay halik sa leeg.

"Yeol please. Please po." Iyak na tugon ni Baekhyun ng patuloy parin sa pag kain si Chanyeol sa butas niya habang finifinger ito.

"Ano gusto mo hm?"

"Please fuck me. Please kantutin mo na ako please." Sigaw niya habang pilit nyang sinusobsob ang mukha ng kanyang kasintahan sa pwet nya.

Natawa nalang si Chanyeol sa inasta ng nobyo nya. Tumayo na si Chanyeol habang kumukuha ng lube.

"Fuck!" Napa sigaw siya ng bigla nalang sya pasukin ni Chanyeol nang walang pasabi man lang. "Oh bakit? Gusto mo tong tite ko diba?" Ramdam na niya ang bawat galaw nito sa loob niya at sinasabayan na niya ang bayo nito. "Gusto mo ba ng tamod ko hm? Uhaw na uhaw ka ah. Sarap?"

Hindi na siya nakasagot dahil kinuha niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sabay sipsip sa mga darili nito. "Putang puta ka sa tite ko ha? Sarap?"

Biglang binilisan nito ang bayo "Sagutin mo tanong ko. Masarap ba? Kain na kain ng butas mo ang tite ko Baekhyun. Kung pwede lang buntusin kita ngayon. Gusto mo yun hm?"

Malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun kaya mas lalong sumisikip ang butas nito. "Sa loob please. Iputok mo sa loob."

Dahil libog na libog na silang dalawa ay hindi na rin nailabas ni Chanyeol ang tite nito kung kaya't sa loob na niya ito pinutok.

Hingal na hingal ang dalawa pagtapos nila. "I love you"

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang jowa. "I love you too."

3 Years After

Ngayon ang nakatakdang flight nila pauwi ng Pilipinas. Gusto pa sanang iextend ng kanyang boss ang kontrata nito ngunit hindi na pumayag si Baekhyun dahil ipagpapatuloy na niya ang plano nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Sapat na yung 5 years na experience doon.

Halatang antok pa si Baekhyun kaya nakakapit lang ito sa braso ni Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol? He is secretly smiling habang hawak niya ang velvet box sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if umabot kayo dito and sorry for errors. 
> 
> Sorry if it felt rushed hehe pero yes, mag popropose si Chanyeol once they would land sa airport.


End file.
